


Hailey Porter

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace





	Hailey Porter

"And who," the Doctor asked as he eyed Rose's state of undress,"is that?"

"Who is what?" Rose raised one eyebrow at him, hands going to the clasp of her bra.

"That, that thing on your...you know..." He gestured vaguely at her midsection, cheeks going slightly red.

"Knickers? It's okay, you can say the word; we are sort of sleeping together, you know. And, to answer your question, this is Hailey Porter, this world's version of Harry Potter." Rose grabbed her towel and headed for the en suite, eager for a shower after the day she'd had.

"Hailey what? Oh no, no, no, no. I never thought that they would change the greatest piece of literature ever written. That is unacceptable, terrible, awful...and why are you just telling me about this now? I feel like this should have come up earlier, this is the sort of important information that couples tell each other about." The Doctor paced up and down the room, hands pulling at his hair in distress.

"Doctor. Are you going to stand out there nattering on about a fictional character or are you going to get in here and do something about this very naked, very wet, and very horny woman in the shower?" Rose called, chuckling to herself when she heard the immediate rustling of clothes and the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.


End file.
